Make You Cry
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: an OOC Lana and Lex...


For B- the only one to encourage my smuttyness :-)  
  
  
  
  
  
It felt so real.. He could have sworn he put his hands on top of her fluttering little bird of a heart.  
  
Pounding like crazy.  
  
He looked into her eyes as she slithered over him, his hands on her hips as she ground into him.  
  
Hair limp at her neck, beads of sweat on her forehead.  
  
He touched her lips once. Only once. She tasted like strawberries.  
  
***********************************  
  
I've seen a man cry.I've seen a man die inside  
  
I've seen him say to me that he is only mine  
  
that he gotta do what is best for him  
  
Never let me in ,not even begin  
  
*********************************  
  
Lex rubbed his eyes. sitting up in the stifling dark bed, covered in wet,sweaty silk sheets.  
  
Waiting for a reasonable explanation.. Why he felt her. He shook his head, falling back  
  
into the damp sheets.  
  
He kicked off the sheets angrily,shivering in the bed. He looked out the window at the endless  
  
dark. All he could remeber was her legs entertwined with his. Her heat.  
  
********************************  
  
to tell me I'm the one under his moon and sun  
  
that I am the thing that revolves around him  
  
But while on top of him, I know what's best for him  
  
I'll show him how to win and let me in  
  
*********************************  
  
"Mr.Luthor?"  
  
  
  
The face he saw first awas Clark's poke around the corner.He was mid-sigh..  
  
"Lana"  
  
Clark looked at his friend curiously. There were only a few times he had seen him  
  
swallow his own tongue.  
  
"It's about..."  
  
He measured everything carefully. The chances. Made a mental picture. She  
  
brought Clark with her.He was safe. Pink sweater...  
  
"Lex?"  
  
"Sorry" Lex caught Clark's eye, and shrugged,"I had a long night"  
  
The teenagers smiled akwardly.  
  
Pink sweater, gently hugged her small breasts. Stopped just at her hips.  
  
...."toilets and other bathroom fixtures" she carefully lay the folder on his  
  
large desk.."we could come back"  
  
"No, no,it's fine.Just give me a sec" Lex answered, pushing his way to the bathroom.  
  
Lana looked down at her feet.  
  
*****************************  
  
I don't wanna be your baby girl  
  
I don't wanna be your little pearl  
  
I just wanna be what's best for me  
  
******************************  
  
Lex let the water run icy cold before he splashed his face.  
  
"Lex?"  
  
He focused his eyes on the drain in the sink as her thin arm snaked around his waist.  
  
"Is everything alright?" she stood so close , he could feel her hot breath on his ear.  
  
Lex closed his eyes and splashed his face one more time. He stood up drying his face.  
  
"You can't be in here"  
  
"You don't trust yourself?" her hand snuck into the waistband of his pants,"Or me?"  
  
"Myself" he said hoarsely.Her fingers danced down his thigh.  
  
"Think you'll do something bad?" she played with his pants, pushing them away from his hips.  
  
Lex rushed to catch his breath.  
  
"Or do something you'll regret?"  
  
The word regret caught him off guard. Lex fell back onto the toilet seat.  
  
Her face was smug as she pushed his legs open."You want me, Lex. Where's the regret in that?"  
  
******************************************  
  
We're all sorry now, I didn't mean to wow  
  
Make you cry like that, it's just a little spat  
  
Still I want you to know, though I love you so  
  
It's mostly me dreaming, forcing, believing  
  
************************************  
  
Clark sat in the large overstuffed chair, looking at the clock. It had taken Lex half an hour in  
  
the bathroom.  
  
Lana had left fifteen minutes ago.  
  
He moved the hair out of his eyes, looking around the room.  
  
***************************************  
  
"I got lost" Lana said shyly,"This place is huge."  
  
Clark smiled,"Yeah"  
  
"Amazing though. Did you know he has a library?"  
  
He shook his head,"I didn't. I've never really just wandered around"  
  
"I wonder if he's okay"  
  
They both turned to the door, watching Lex stumble in.  
  
"Please, sit, Miss Lang" Lex motioned to the chair beside Clark."The Tallon needs new bathroom  
  
fixtures?"  
  
Clark nodded.  
  
Lana looked at him suspicously.  
  
"I should probably go and check it out myself, as part owner and all" he leaned back in his chair, and  
  
raised an eyebrow.  
  
His smugness made Lana's cheeks burn.  
  
"And as assistant manager, Miss Lang, you should come with me" Lex leaned over the desk, "Shouldn't you?"  
  
"Of course" Lana said meakly.  
  
"I could drive you over" Lex pushed the chair into the desk, and threw his jacket over his arm."Clark?"  
  
"Delieveries next week.I should be going"  
  
Lex almost laughed out loud at Clark's baffled expression."Ready, Miss Lang?"  
  
"I should really call Nell" her small hands shook.  
  
"It won't take more than fifteen minutes"  
  
Clark walked briskly down the hall, keys rattling in his hand.  
  
****************************************  
  
that you're an ideal, hell I never steal  
  
But I stole you from, from another one  
  
So take yourself and wrap around my little finger  
  
Cuz that's how it should swing  
  
***************************************  
  
"No shame all of a sudden?"  
  
Lex laughed to himself, leading her through the dark to his garage.  
  
"Talk to me Lex!"  
  
He spun around,"What's wrong Lana? You don't like the tables turned? I'm playing your game" his voice was smug.  
  
"My game?"  
  
Lex held the door open to the small black sports car."Your game, Miss Lang"  
  
"Your'e not getting away with this" she narrowed her eyes  
  
He laughed, sliding into the driver's seat."Because they all see you as..."  
  
"The little girl in the fairy princess costume who's parents were killed" she answered  
  
"The precious cheerleader who smiles too much?" Lex raised an eyebrow  
  
Lana nodded  
  
"If you wanted to keep that up" the car started with a loud roar,"You should have thought about that before messing with me, Miss Lang"  
  
She dug her nails into the hand he had rested on her thigh.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Why can't he see, why can't he see what's inside of me  
  
yeah..don't you, don't you call me coochie- co a little girl, now  
  
don't you gaga goo no coochie- co girl now  
  
*********************************************  
  
Lana looked out the window, watching the various shades of gray, the dark blues, and hazy whites fly by.  
  
"You're quiet"  
  
"I'm trying to imagine what's inside your mind" Lana replied softly.  
  
"I'd ask" he pulled into the alley behind the old movie cineplex,"I'm just afarid of my own mind"  
  
She hated his smirk. Made him look young. Young and heartless."I don't have the...."  
  
Lex held up the ring of keys. The door flew open."This is your turn, Miss Lang. How much regret are you comfortable with?" his eyes clouded over, pupils dark.  
  
Lana brushed past him, walking into the Tallon. "Your move, Mr.Luthor"  
  
He surveyed the room. A room he had come in so many times already, and in the blink of an eye he'd forgotten the lay out. Where every single piece of furniture sat. "My move?" he snaked one arm around her waist. With a shift move, he shoved her against him.  
  
Lana lowered her eyes  
  
"Why?"he hissed in her ear.  
  
Lower lip quivering, Lana moved her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Everyone looks at you, the exact same way I do" Lex murmured,"Everyone looks at you, see you the same way I do. " he kissed her neck softly, "The angel"  
  
"A goody two shoes" she said quietly, voice shaking  
  
"Clark's in love with you.Worships you" Lex kissed behind her ear, kissing her cheek."Why me?"  
  
"He had his chance" she gasped, her falling back onto Lex's shoulder.  
  
Lex pulled his hands out from under Lana's shirt.He looked down at his hands, like they were on fire."You're not ruining me"  
  
"W..what?"  
  
"You're not ruining me" he shoved her away."I came this far, worked this hard to clear my name. Nevermind my father goes behind my back and fucks it all up again, I don't need you..this ruining me.I want to change"  
  
Lana narrowed her eyes,"You jerk.." She ran towards him,"You don't leave me here..like this?"  
  
Lex reached out and grabbed her wrists."Leave you like what?? Horny and bothered?"  
  
Lana blushed.  
  
"I wouldn't think of it" he pulled her into a deep kiss, throwing Lana back. Lex pulled at her shirt, unbuttoned her pants.  
  
"L..Lex.."  
  
He looked up, raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I..."  
  
Lex watched her face start to deteriate. Her eyes started to water."Get up" he said hoarsely.  
  
Lana looked away.  
  
"Get up Lana" he snapped  
  
She nodded, leaving her clothes beside her on the floor."I'm sorry"  
  
Lex pulled the shirt over her head, smoothing it over her flat stomach. Her hands interlocked with his as they buttoned her pants."It's okay." he pulled her hands to his lips.  
  
She started to cry as he kissed her hands, kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"Five minutes" he replied quietly, helping her into his jacket,"We were here five minutes" 


End file.
